Lean on me
by damngleerocks
Summary: Somethings going on under Santanas shirt.  Will Quinn help her make the right decision?
1. What are friends for?

**HI guys! hope u like this! il write another chapter as soon as i get time xx promise!**

It was a normal Friday moring in Ohio. First period was always a drag. As was thith period. The day always went slow when the weekend was so close. Quinn Fabray, X-captain of the Cheerios, had to stay after school to catch up on some homework in the library. Once she finally finnished, she went to her locker to drop of her books and then went out to the parking lot. As she got into the car, something caught her eye. She saw santanas car in the corner by the tennis courts. She peered in some, squinting as the January evening began to approach, to see if she was in there. Suddenly, she saw someone move. Quinn got out her car, and walked over to see her.

Santana was sitting motionless in her red Mercedes Benz, which her dad brought her for sweet sixteen, staring out into the gloomy sky. She jumped as Quinn tapped on the window. Santana rolled the glass down, but didn't say anything, she just carried on staring. "Um, hey. Are you waiting for someone?" Quinn asked, confused. Santana didn't answer, she just shook her hear slowly. "Then, er, what are you doing?" Still no reply. "Fine then. See you tomorrow." Quinn muttered, annoyed that she was being ignored by one of her best friends.  
"No," Santana called to quinn, who was already on the way back to her car. "Don't go." Her voice seemed quieter than usual, and kind of weird.  
"Ok.." Quinn said slowly. She walked back to the car and got in the passenger side. "So, what's up?"  
Santana opened her mouth, trying to speak, but nothing came out. Quinn looked down to see her hands shaking. "Santana, whats wrong? Seriously!" With that, Santana collapsed in Quinns arms, and began to cry.

Quinn was in shock. Santana? Crying? She only ever saw that when Coach Sylvester was fired from the school, and the cheer squad was cancled! "Shh, don't cry. It will be alrite! Did you break up with Puck or something?"  
Suddenly, Santana spoke. "No, it isn't that. Look, don't worry about me, I'l be fine. Honest!" She was still crying, tears falling onto her white blouse.  
"No, I do worry! Please tell me, I might be able to help." Quinn insisted. Santana stared back out the window, into the dark, cloudy sky, and then looked back at her friend.  
"I...I'm..." she stopped and looked down at her stomach. Quinn froze. She didn't know what to say. "Really? Are you... are you sure?"  
Santana didn't say anything, she just nodded her head. "Are you going to get it, you know... aborted?" Quinn asked, terrified for her friend. "Yes." she nodded quietly. If there was one thing that Quinn hated, it was abortions. Which explains why she didn't abort baby Beth. Why would someone do that kind of thing to a living being? It discusted her. But, what ever her friend wanted to do, was ok with her.

There was one thing Quinn was itching to know. "Who is the father?" she asked, hesitating.  
Santana whipped yet another tear, and slowly answered. "Puck."  
Damn him, Quinn thought. He's already the father of my child, now he's put himself in for another litter. Whats wrong with him? "Ok, so when is the abortion?"  
"Tomorrow. I need to do it now." She had calmed down a little now, but she still wasn't good.  
"Who's gonna take you? I mean, you can't drive home after. It isn't safe."  
Santana shrugged. "I didn't think of that. My parents don't know. Neither does Puck. You're the only one."  
"Oh. Well, I'l take you, I'l come to pick you up from yours in the morning." Quinn suggested, whipping another tear. Santana forced a smile and squeezed Quinns hand.

Quinn couldn't stand seeing Santana like this. It just wasn't right! She was usually the one MAKING people cry! But that wasn't the issue. The issue was Santana and her baby. By now, the girls were on their way back to Santanas house. Quinn left her car at school, to drive Santana home, as she was too shaky to drive. When they pulled up at the garrage door, Santana froze. Quinn waited a few minutes before she moved. "I can't. I can't go in right now, they will think somethings up." She worried.  
"Ok, erm...you can stay at mine tonight. Just go in and get you're things, I'l be right outside. Just tell your mom we're having a movie night or something." Reasured Quinn.  
"Yeah, please, I'l be back in five," Santana said, a little more happy. "Wait," she added, "Wont your mom notice something? Because I started getting sick yesturday."  
Quinn hadn't thought of that. What could she do now? Then she remembered. "Oh, my Mom is staying round her sisters tonight, their going out to some party or something. Shes not coming back til tomorrow lunch."  
"But wont you mind? I mean, throwing up...kinda grosses most people out?"Quinn shook her head and smiled weakly."Trust me, morning sickness, NOTHING new to me."

**review please xx**


	2. Don't Worry

Quinn sat on her bed with Santana, who had never been so quiet before. Quinn just couldnt bare it. Santana was usually so confident, never let anyone get in her way, and now, she was letting a baby that was as small as a pea walk all over her. She needed to do something, to atleast take her mind of the subject, just for a little while. "Hey, you wonna watch a movie? You can pick?" Quinn suggested, in the most posotive tone she could possibly make. No answer. Santana just stared off into space. "Santana?"  
"Oh, yeah, sure whatever." She didn't have a clue what the conversation was even about.  
"Look, you do know I'm here for you right?" Quinn asked, hoping for an answer this time.  
Santana shrugged. "Why should you be? I've been nothing but terrible to you since last year. I don't see why you should be doing this. I mean, I apreciate it, I really do, but, I don't understand." She said as tears fell from her brown eyes. Quinn didn't say anything, she just help Santanas hand, trying to comfort her.  
"Because, I care about you. And I know how hard this is for you. I've been there. And i want to help you. So don't worry about a thing."  
Santana forced a smile. "Thankyou, and I'm sorry. For everything."

Quinn walked Santana into the clinique. Santana was shaking. Quinn knew this wasnt the right thing to do. But, it was her choice, and Quinn couldn't stand in the way of that. The girls slowly sat down in the waiting area. Quinn tried not to look to scared. It wasn't even her who was getting the abortion!  
"Ms. Santana Lopez, please?" The check in lady announced.

Santana slowly walked up to the desk. "Good morning Ms. Lopez. I need you to fill in this sheet before we begin the process. Can you tell me how far along you are?" Santana slowly shifted from one foot to the other, then began to speak.  
"Erm, I er-" With that, she ran out the door. Quinn jumped out her chair and ran to the desk.  
"I'm sorry, I'll go get her." She said as she ran out the door. Santana was sitting on the bench at the far end of the parking lot, crying her eyes out. Quinn ran over to her and sat next to her. She collasped in Quinns arms, crying some more. Quinn did nothing but held her, stroaking her hair.  
"I can't. I can't. I can't abort this baby, Quinn." she sniffled.  
"Ok then, shh, don't cry. You don't have to. You don't have to do anything, ok?" Quinn whispered.  
Santana sniffled some more. "But what do i do? My parents will kill me! And Puck? What will he do?"  
Quinn thought for a minute. "Look, the only thing you can do, is tell them the truth, ok? You go home now, and tell the what happened. And...and you remember that I'll be outside. And if you need me, you just come out." Santana nodded, and Quinn slowly got up and took Santana back to the car. 


End file.
